The present invention relates to the field of welding.
Weld root shielding is typically carried out by providing an inert gas to prevent oxidation of reactive materials such as aluminum and lithium being arc welded. Such oxidation is easily produced by oxygen bearing atmospheres. Full encapsulation inert gas delivery systems and more elaborate schemes are in use to provide an inert gas environment to protect the weld root. Other systems either contact the workpiece, or are large, obtrusive, or completely encapsulate the parts being welded. In most instance it is not desirable to contact the material near the weld joint. Large systems require substantial quantities of inert gas and interfere with fixtures and the manipulation of the workpiece, and encapsulation is typically elaborate and expensive.
Thus, there is a need for a method employing a simple device which is small, does not contact the workpiece and delivers modest amounts of inert gas where needed to shield the weld root from oxygen in the air.